vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Resurgent-class Star Destroyer
Summary Designed and manufactured by Kuat-Entralla Engineering, the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer, also known as the Resurgent-class Battlecruiser, is the mainstay of the First Order Navy and is a symbol of its military might. Its overall shape and design were inspired by the old Imperial I-class and Imperial II-class Star Destroyers of the Galactic Empire’s Imperial Navy. In addition to being roughly double the dimensions of its imperial predecessors, it boasts of several improvements over them such as a command tower integrated into the hull instead of sticking out and thus being a better target for enemy forces, vastly more powerful laser cannons and turbolasers powered by Kyber crystals, and more tactically viable weapons emplacements across the hull. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C with point defence missiles. 7-B with point defence lasers. High 7-A with turbolasers. High 6-C with heavy turbolasers. At least High 7-A by ramming Name: Resurgent-class Battlecruiser, Resurgent-class Star Destroyer Origin: Star Wars Classification: Starship, Cruiser, Carrier Users: First Order Navy Length: 2,916 metres Material: Mostly neutronium impregnated durasteel plating on the hull and likely quadanium steel plating on the weapon emplacements Powered by: III-a1a primary hypermatter-annihilation reactor Needed prerequisite for use: Trained crew of 55,000+ (This excluded its additional complement of 19,000+ additional naval personnel and 8,000+ First Order Stormtrooper Corps soldiers) Terrain: Space Attack Potency: At least Town level+ with point defence missiles (Designed to destroy enemy starfighters and bombers, which have at least this level of durability with deflector shields). City level with point defence laser cannons (Vastly more powerful than the models used on the Imperial I-class and Executor-class, and likely of the same make as those of the Maxima-A class heavy cruiser, which can blast apart the hulls of vessels such as the Carrion Spike). Large Mountain level+ with turbolasers (More powerful than the models used on the now outdated Arquitens-class Light Cruiser). Large Island level with heavy turbolasers (Far greater yields per shot than the XX-9 heavy turbolaser model. Shots on the highest power setting are capable of causing an entire planet to "shake and rumble" and go into violent "tectonic spasms", vaporize entire ranges of cliffs, and reduce gleaming cities to slag). At least Large Mountain level+ by ramming (Can cripple and even bisect unshielded capital ships with as durable as themselves by ramming them) Speed: Unknown atmospheric speeds. Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic speeds in space. Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with at least Class 2 and at most Class 1 hyperdrives. Should thus be at least this fast or even twice as fast) Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ without deflector shields (Large and more durable than the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer). Possibly Country level with deflector shields (Far superior to the likes of the old Imperial I and Imperiall II-line thanks to a more advanced and powerful hypermatter reactor. Should be more than capable of taking an all batteries barrage from a ship with comparable destructive output, which would mean hundreds of heavy turbolaser shots with greater yields than the likes of the now outdated XX-9 heavy turbolaser) Range: Hundreds to thousands of kilometres with various armaments. Weaknesses: None notable Gallery Finalize.png|The Finalizer - a Resurgent-class vessel which serves as the flagship of Kylo Ren and transports the unified division of Kylo Ren, General Armitage Hux, and Captain Phasma|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Finalize.png Resurgent Finalizer 03.jpg|An Upsilon-class command shuttle and four First Order Atmospheric Assault Landers rendezvousing with the Finalizer|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Resurgent_Finalizer_03.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6